


When Grimm on my side, whom to be worried?

by Karel_Stein_Adler



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Attempted Murder, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5484038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karel_Stein_Adler/pseuds/Karel_Stein_Adler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After "Wesen Nacht". Adalind's and Nick's home under unexpected attack. Unforeseen consequences. Spoilers to "Wesen Nacht" and "Eve of Destruction" promo</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Grimm on my side, whom to be worried?  


  


It was quite a long after midnight, when Adalind was woken by an inexplicable panic attack. She jumped from bed hurrying to baby, where she caught a sight of an aswang standing up. In that very moment she started screaming so strongly, that brutal power of that sound banged monster to wall. Adalind grabbed baby away, not stopping to scream. By eye tail she recognized Grimm’s black in her son’s eyes. No need to see into a mirror, now she woged into hexenbiest form.  
  
‘So the suppressor stopped working,’ was her first quick idea.  
  
Nick waked because of noise, winked several times because of surprise. Than caught the gun, but changed it for crossbow, and armed it. Adalind felt a small wind, when arrow passed few inches near her arm and “tacked” intruder to wall.  
  
“Take Kelly away!” Nick ordered with angry face. He was keeping watching aswang, whether is willing to attack or not. “Now!” added, mentioning Adalind still too closed to potential danger.  
  
Then he turned a little bit: “Close the door and call to Monroe, please!”  
  
Adalind was shocked, but she fulfilled instruction almost automatically.  
  
“Any problem, it is three A.M.?” asked Monroe yawning, being snatched from deep sleeping.  
  
“There is an aswang, in our room, up to Kelly’s bed,” whispered, throat still constricted in a horror and in pain from the scream.  
  
“Aswang?! ‘am there in a minute.”  
  
In fact it takes “a little bit longer”, but anyway, Monroe, together with Rosalee, who categorically refused to let her husband go by own, came as quickly as possible.  
  
“Kelly and you okay?” Rosalee decided not to let Monroe say anything impolite or unwise.  
  
Adalind, with baby in tremulous arms, just nodded.  
  
“They are in our room,” whispered.  
  
Monroe continued there, Rosalee came closely to scared mother.  
  
“There is something more, I feel.”  
  
“Yea, may I ask you a favor?”  
  
“Off course, what’s up?”  
  
“Could you woge for Kelly, just a small woge?”  
  
“So, is he?…” asked Rosalee surprised not a lot. “Really, being so young?”  
  
“Just try it, please.”  
  
“OK.” Rosalee fixed baby’s eyes by moving nose near to baby’s one and woged into fuchsbau. “Oh, he’s really a Grimm!” said, when little grinning boy tried to catch her fur. “Not so big surprise in fact, when you made him, you intended to steal Nick's Grimm powers. It's natural, that these powers did not disappear, but used fresh made baby as casket. Acceleration could be thanks to Zauberbiest’s endowment.”  
  
When Adalind staggered, Rosalee added: “We should seat for it, I guess.”  
  
“I woged,” explained hexenbiest. “It was unexpected and uncalled woge. But when I tried it now for mirror, nothing happened.”  
  
“So it is possibly a question of adrenaline level, your son was in life danger. Similar power usually let small and gentle woman lift up heavy truck lying on her child or husband. Maybe it could be an effect of that suppressor. So that you would be able use your powers only in worst situation, and for good reason. You should accept it and learn to control it, rather than being controlled by it.”  
  
“Oh, thank you so much for your words, so full of cosmic wisdom, master Yoda!” answered Adalind with a tired grin.  
  
They both started laughing, as result of experienced great stress.  
  
"How is it between you and Nick?" asked Rosalee curiously and quietly. "Are you together just because of Kelly, is it like Stockholm syndrome or is it more?"  
  
"I don't know," answered Adalind with disarming sincerity. "I really wish for something more, but how to do it after everything?"  
  
"Nick is quite simple," said Rosalee "Just ask him, what do you want and if it is not against his moral code, he will do it. Better act like if everything is just obvious and do not let him think, that you are trying to manipulate him."  
  
"Nick is not stupid!" disagreed Adalind.  
  
"I didn't say stupid nor silly, but he is simple. If he says 'I will kill you', he would do his best to do so and if he says 'I will protect you', he would sacrifice own life doing it."  
  
"Truth, that is Nick, but how?" Adalind was confused.  
  
"Do not confuse him. If you need something, just say it. The worst, what can result in, that he says 'No!'"  
  
***  
  
Nick handcuffed wounded aswang to heating radiator.  
  
“You WILL speak,” explained uselessly dramatically to caught monster. “Sooner or later, you will…”  
  
But even together with Monroe they both were unable to make attacker answering, if jabbering, incomprehensible for both Monroe and Nick, was only result.  
  
“Maybe he doesn’t understand English,” offered Monroe explanation. “Try to ask Wu, whether is he able to translate…”  
  
“Yea, he will be really happy to be waked up at four A.M. to see such a monster.”  
  
“But when you omit to call him, Wu may feel offended. And to find traces of this bastard, you can hardly find better person.”  
  
“OK,” agreed Nick and ringed to Wu: “Hallo Wu, sorry to wake you so soon, but I have an aswang here and this bastard seems not to know English, can you help me with translation?”  
  
***  
  
“Oh crap, another son of b*tch!” berated Wu, seeing fully woged aswang.  
  
When coming, he soon figured out, that their captive does not speak any language he knows. During “examination” aswang tried to attack Nick, probably for seeing a Grimm’s black eyes. Wounds caused by arrow opened and started to bleed like mad. Bleeding became unstoppable and monster soon died, losing its woged form.   
Wu made a photo of his face, improved it on Nick’s laptop, so face doesn’t look like of an corpse.  
  
“I will try to find, when he came here,” said Wu, leaving. “On my way I will also check out, whether somebody did not snitch you and whether there is anybody waiting for you.”  
  
He stopped in door for a moment: “How he was even able to enter, you have cameras everywhere?”  
  
“Yes, but this kind of wesen is excellent climber and this bastard came probably through roof and dodged revealing by approaching from above of visual field.”  
  
***  
  
“Thanks God, that suppressor stopped to work,” gave a sight Nick, when joined Adalind and Rosalee.  
  
“Hard to say,” objected Adalind. “I didn’t wish it. Now. And when I try to woge, it doesn’t work.”  
  
“Why’s that?”  
  
“Probably it’s a question of intensity of fear or angry,” explained Rosalee. “In normal living situations it will possibly not work, just now, only in so tense moments…”  
  
“Do you think so?”  
  
“It’s just the easiest explanation I can offer,” said Rosalee.  
  
“OK then. I will have to clean the room and finish that case on a Grimm-way,” finished Nick debate.  
  
“Better behead that bastard, Nick,” recommended Monroe, coming from dead corpse.  
  
***  
  
Nick never told Adalind about debate, maybe rather Trubel’s monologue, they discussed a few days after Juliette reappeared.  
  
“Nick, I tried to figure out with Juliette, seems nobody in HW wants to speak about,” Trubel explained. “I found, that she died in fact twice or three times that night and what survived is just an pure hexenbiest. She wishes to be named as Eve and I think, she maybe has some remains of Juliette’s memories, but now she is a totally different person. She was trained as living weapon and probably never returns to you. You have responsibility to Kelly and also to Adalind, you promised her, that she will not lose another baby, in fact we shall probably later need him really painfully.”  
  
“Why?!?”  
  
“Once we succeed to crush wesen uprising, government will cancel and disband Hadrian’s Wall,” Trubel looked reconciled with such a perspective. “We will need independent Grimm hunters to track down wesen murderers, you yourself know, how incapable is police in this problem. If wesen uprising wins, we will need leaders, who will lead normal people into our own uprising, so Grimms will be important in every case. In fact, we will need as many Grimms, as will be able to gain. Wesen council was murdered away and hard to say, how and whether will be replaced by somebody who will make wesens to live according Gesetzbuch Ehrenkodex again.”  
  
"Who are you and where is real Trubel?!" tried Nick to relieve situation and Trubel laughed as answer.  
  
Nick was upset a lot, but did not wish to burden Adalind with that so pessimistic perspective…  
  
***  
  
“There is patrol car on your way, Nick, from another precinct” reported Wu. “I promised them cooperation of our own patrolmen, so I will figure, what way could you, or maybe better Monroe, take that dump away.”  
  
“Thanks, Wu,” replied Nick.  
  
“Yea, they are most probably waiting for you. So if we go another way and a bit later, they shouldn’t catch us. Especially, when Wu will arrange everything,” agreed Monroe. “I hope you have enough polythene bags…”  
  
Nick met patrolmen on place, where Wu depicted them to be, let them check his car and came to work. Later he was informed by Rosalee, that ‘dump swims in the river’.  
  
***  
  
“My I ask you for a word, captain?”  
  
“Into my office,” answered Sean Renard.  
  
“What’s up?” asked, when also agile sergeant Wu came with opened laptop.  
  
“Here we have our aswang, named as Monicham Angan, health aid to Behrain Desam, who is paralyzed and on wheelchair. They both came on plane from Manila four days ago. Their pension room was paid cash and left yesterday, the room was cleaned and prepared for new guests, maybe CSI could find something, but not unofficially and probably there stay nothing useful for us. Behrain Desam disappeared, as same his wheelchair. And this guy, Mahram Throng from Singapore, does he look familiar to you? He left Portland by plane to ‘home’ two hours before aswang attack on Nick’s place.”  
  
“So that Behrain Desam, or how the hell he is named, was an targeteer for aswang and once targeted, he left,” said captain pensively. “As he left before attack, they did not expect for success, it was just a try, or rather an message to you.They used that aswang as disposable weapon. It has signature of royals, something like ‘little Grimm, you have no safe place to hide’. What the hell do they think? Now, when wesen council has gone and during uprising they also lost a lot of Verat’s, world is in imbalance, but how they dear to believe, that it is time for such a stupid games?”  
  
“Could it be Ocultatum Libera, who sent aswang?” asked Nick a question.  
  
“I do not believe so,” answered Renard. “They’re not intelligent enough to invent such a clever plan and they prefer brutal crowd – mass attack, using rather overpowering, than such a slick mischief.”  
  
***  
  
When beheaded body was found on riverbank and police scuba divers discovered the head on the bottom, captain Renard gave the case to detectives Meacham and Pogue.  
  
“It looks like something, what usually Nick and Hank deal with,” objected Pogue.  
  
“They have that triple killing in park,” answered captain.  
  
Sergeant Wu repeated tracking of both Filipino criminals and gave data to Pogue.  
  
“Nice,” complimented Renard. “Fill up papers, so we can ask Philippine authorities to send this Behrain Desam back.”  
  
“Do you believe, they will extradite him?” asked Pogue.  
  
“Most probably not, but we can make our bureaucrats happy.”  
  
***  
  
On evening Rosalee invited Nick together with Adalind for dinner to festive successful survival. Trubel had thankfully time, so she invited herself to come accompanying.  
  
Kelly spent whole time in baby car seat in darker corner of room. He kept sleeping, probably because of balm mint scent. The whole Rosalee and Monroe's house was pervaded by smell of this plant.  
  
During dinner it was Trubel, who started with surprises.  
“Rosalee and Monroe, your ‘Spice and Tea’ is on list of neutral territories, so we will not enter without invitation,” she appointed Rosalee with a visit card. “Second number is for panic calls. Make no difference, what you will say, we will act like if you are in life danger as hostage. And Nick!” she threw him a small paper box. “You should ask Adalind to marry you!”  
  
“WHAT?!?” that word resonated with many accents of surprise. Monroe almost aspirated a piece of vegetable bratwurst.  
  
“It was not my idea!” Adalind felt necessity to defend herself.  
  
“Off course not,” replied Nick. “It’s for sure Trubel’s own.”  
  
“Today you survived, Nick,” said Trubel quietly. “But any other time you can be killed, so Adalind would need to obtain widow's pension to secure Kelly.”  
  
“She is right,” Rosalee hated herself to say so. “On your knees, Nick.”  
  
“I’m big girl,” disagreed Adalind. “I dreamed about similar situation being younger, but now kneeling is definitely not necessary.”  
  
She paused a little bit, then smiled:  
“Now that I think about it, I must also say something to you, Rosalee, Monroe. You are better friends to me, than I believe to be possible and probably much more, than I deserve to. There is one unwritten rule – once you got a lot, you have to give something for requital. As hexenbiest, we are usually paid for, let’s say services…”  
  
“You mean potions,” retorted Rosalee.  
  
“Not only potions, also spells and curses, off course. But you got it. So I must ask this question. You two have no baby yet, is it because you plan to make one later in more peaceful time or because attempts that you did, failed?”  
  
“We tried, not successfully yet, why’s that?” answered awkwardly Rosalee.  
“You know, hexenbiester are connected with cults of maternity and fertility. It is not in my books, nor in my mother’s books, but possibly it could be in Henrietta’s books. There is known an fertilization potion, useful for your case. Not so effective, like willahara leg, but much more morally acceptable. There are some not so common ingredients, like hexenbiest’s blood and even Grimm’s blood, but it is not so insoluble problem. Blood of pregnant hexenbiest is believed to make better results, but it is not so necessary for success. We must make it five days before top of your ovulation cycle.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“I cannot remember it for sure, but I think, it was like it must develop for one night and then you and Monroe are to drink it for three nights.”  
  
“And on that fifth night?” asked Monroe.  
  
“Well,“ Adalind let herself to show a little pixie grin. “In such situations three are usually a crowd.”  
  
“Why is this always with blood?” asked disgusted Nick.  
  
“Because blood is a symbol and manifestation of life power,” explained Rosalee. “Magic runs mainly on life power, so for a shortcut to magic powers in many spells you need to use blood. In fact, there are more potions containing hexenbeast blood, however I never heard about need for a Grimm’s blood.”  
Nodded a bit and asked to Adalind: “But how did you obtain Grimm’s blood in history?”  
  
“Even Grimms make deals with hexenbeaster, usually for knowledge," answered Adalind with smile. “And in necessary cases we purchased it from reapers. By the way, Nick, there is something you must do.”  
  
“And it is what?” Nick felt himself like if events run around his head.  
  
“Find out, where Henrietta’s books are and then supervise making potion,” Adalind looked to be decided.  
  
“Why do you need any supervision, I do not have even a clue, what you will do.”  
  
"Maybe. But you know, I will be dancing in magic, and this is much bigger lure, than taste of whisky for healed alcoholic or jingling of slot machine for gambler. So in case of necessity you will have to knock me down with tranquilizer potion."  
Adalind showed face of Wicked Witch of West and made some "abracadabra" gesticulation above salad bowl. However she did not make a woge and everybody laughed, nobody served any more lettuce that evening.  
  
***  
  
On way home Nick quietly asked Adalind:  
"Do you agree with this everything?"  
  
"Maybe I'm not happy of form, how it happened, but, looking up for future, yes."  
  
"I hope you didn't get Rosalee and Monroe false hope," murmured Nick.  
  
"Well, I remember that potion from list of one old hexenbiest, who tried to sell it to my mum. But my mum had no potential client for this potion, that time. She was not used to think in long-time-lasting perspective. So I can only hope, Henrietta had better books and those were not stolen, so I could find recipe for it."  
  
"Strange," she said after short silence. "You were not worried about yourself, only about Rosalee and Monroe, why?"  
  
"Because I know, you are really clever. You would never risk my weakening, as it would take Kelly and you into risk for life. So I do believe, I do not need to worry for myself, you rather prefer help me or my friends, than to make deal with royals or another enemies of us again. At least we have common interest, our son Kelly and our survival."  
  
Adalind make look for baby car seat, seeing Kelly's peaceful face.  
  
"Rosalee asked me, whether we are in Stockholm syndrome. I really hope, you will accept not only our son, but one day also me and that you will forgive me," she said with uncertain voice.  
  
"You know, that it is not so easy. In fact, I wished few times to say you 'I love you', but I wish to say it, once it is undoubted truth. Strictly by reason, our connection make sense. And I do my best accepting bad together with good. So I think, we should be together and I really wish you to merry me."  
  
"Well, it's not fairytale 'and they live happily ever after', but for now it's probably the best I can have. When Grimm on my side, whom to be worried?"


	2. Royal Rampage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wessen uprising continues. Adalind's and Nick's home got another unexpected visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we have after episode ‘Eve of Destruction’ and first kiss between Adalind and Nick took place there exactly the way almost every viewer expected, with some uncertainty and mutual (not well-hidden) desire to do so. Troubles connected with cohabitating in so difficult circumstances and especially with raising baby with high potential to be problematic and/or in danger give to parents right to ask for some luck. Raising baby in loving relationship is beneficial both for parents as same as for baby…  
>   
> As "Black Claw" wessen terror group wants Monroe death, it is worth to examine hypothesis, that they some way connected to "Reapers" and/or to "Secundum Naturae Ordinem Wesen" (Wesenrein).

Royal rampage  
  
Nick returned home a bit sooner, than usual, with mysterious facial expression and quite a big paper box in hands.  
  
"Happy Valentine, Adalind!" passed her that strange box.  
  
Adalind opened it, and there, on heart-shaped pillar, scratched by cat claws, laid small long-furred kitten.  
  
"I’m not sure, but I did my best to find a kitten similar to Majique. She is lab-tested, negative for FIV, FeLV, FIP and toxoplasmosis."  
  
"It's really sweat, but I have nothing for you, Nick," surprised Adalind did not comment nor defended to Nick’s kiss, however it was quite a time later after their first real one during stressful morning, after Juliette alias Eve reappeared on scene.  
  
"Doesn’t matter. But I have one plea to you. You've said, you wish to help me more. Know, when Juliette destroyed my aunt's trailer, she especially thoroughly destroyed books about hexenbiest. As Kelly could possibly be also a Grimm…"  
  
"He will be," said Adalind firmly. "You wish me to write a textbook about hexenbiester for him, right so?"  
  
"Yea, to know, which witch is which. It's a part of his heritage, in fact from both sides of family," smiled Nick.  
  
"True, okay, I'll write it, but you‘re to make drawings. Deal?"  
  
"Deal,” agreed Nick keeping a smile on face.  
  
“Do you remember at least something from that books?”  
  
“In fact not a lot,” answered Nick. “I used to study just to solve actual cases and except you and your co-workers from that Mellifer case I had no need to study hexenbiester till Juliette became one of them. And then it was suddenly late…”  
  
Adalind sighed: “And your family had never teach you anything from that stuff?”  
  
“As it was unclear, whether am I Grimm or not, they preferred me to have almost normal childhood. And I was too busy with giving dead frogs into microwave and similar mischiefs,” Nick was for a short moment lost in memories.  
  
“Dead frog in a microwave?” asked Adalind. “Are you sure, you have no hexenbiest amongst your ancestors?”  
  
“That is pretty unclear and I have nobody to ask about,” answered Nick.  
  
“As I’m sure Kelly is a Grimm, I will teach him what I know,” promised Adalind.  
  
Nick imagined Adalind explaining a couple years later to unruly teenager: ‘And THIS, my sweat darling is a hexenbiest.’ He was unable to halt laughing.  
  
“I’m pretty sure I know what you are thinking about,” retorted Adalind.  
  
Smiling Nick nodded, than became serious again: "And this stuff is not a present, just keep it with you, please."  
  
After these words he toked from pocket small nickeled pistol, two extra magazines, holster designed to fix that gun together with magazines in lady's purse and two boxes of ammo.  
  
"What is it?" asked Adalind a bit illogically, as it was pretty obvious.  
  
"It is Micro Desert Eagle, or you can name it Kevin, after that boy in ‘Home alone’, small and destructive. That gun is loaded," he hissed. "Situation with Black Claw aggravates almost every day. I really hope you will not need it, but for case I prefer you to keep it.”  
  
“Mmmm…” murmured Adalind in disagreement. “Are you crazy?”  
  
“I don’t think so. I chose small gun with compensated recoil, however tends to turn a bit left for next shoots. Your hexenbiest powers are not reliably available, so for self-defense it is a good choice.”  
  
“Fine, you beat me with better arguments. Don’t use for it, or you will stay without dinner next time.”  
  
***  
  
When Nick struggled with paperwork on his table, strange voice surprised him:  
  
“Detective Burkhard?”  
  
He recognized Meisner’s voice, but Meisner showed him a credible looking FBI badge with ID certificate for name Bram Shelley.  
  
“Special agent Shelley, Federal Bureau of Investigation, can I ask you for cooperation?”  
  
“Sure, what can I do for you?” Nick looked in surprise on Meisner.  
  
“Yea, it’s me,” whispered Meisner silently. “From that last riot, were there some criminals from other states?”  
  
“Several of them.”  
  
“May I ask you for their files?”  
  
“Off course, what are you going to do?”  
  
“We will make a visit to Gavin Trump, ask for his daughter and make house search in order to find federal criminal fugitives, as we got info, there are some of them,” Meissner smiled a bit. “Then we will try to make some havoc and cause confusion and distrust amongst Black Claws members. We will shake it a bit and something should fall out.”  
  
Nick gave him a bitterly smile.  
  
“I hope medicine will not be worse than sickness,” hissed.  
  
***  
  
Nick with Hank witnessed two black SUVs parking closed to Gavin Trump family house, eight tall men in black body armory with ballistic jackets signed FBI and in masks came out together with Meisner. Nick as well as Hank kept ballistic jackets hidden under jackets. They remained in car just watching, what is to happen.  
  
“Mr. Gavin Trump, I have here order for home investigation because of approved suspicion for federal criminal fugitives being hiding here. Hiding of person on federal arrest warrant is a federal crime.”  
  
Two “men in black” with shotguns in hands came to back entrance, two others men-at-arms stayed at front one. Rest fake FBI agents entered into house.  
In that moment called sergeant Wu about next questionable homicide.  
  
A couple hours later Nick was informed, that house of Trump family got hit by home-made fire bombs and burned down. Owners thankfully remain with only light wounds, but insurance company refused to pay before criminal investigation is closed, what could be a long period in actual crime wave…  
  
***  
  
Searching another body, according traces victim was killed by Blutbad, Coyotle, Hundjäger or similar dog-like wessen, Nick recognized, that uprising or knowledge about non-existence of Wessen Council probably opened door to small get own backs. Murderer was simply a neighbor, who being confronted with blood spots on his shoe, tried to attack Nick in a Blutbad form and was killed by gunfire of one uniform.  
  
Another paperwork to be irritated with…  
  
***  
  
‘Nick, I need you here! Now!’ voice of Adalind echoing in his own mind was a big surprise. So connected souls keep be in business. He flinched. Luckily it was Hank, who drive their car.  
  
“What’s the matter?” he asked.  
  
“Adalind needs me, she is in troubles,” answered Nick.  
  
“Fine, let’s go there. Just a moment,” Hank stopped car and from trunk brought shotgun, laying it on back seat.  
  
When they came to former paint factory, where Nick’s and Adalind’s loft take place, a black limousine parked there. Once their car neared, driver opened all doors as same as trunk. Then he pulled gun from shoulder holster and laid it on bonnet. He stepped several steps away, then kneeled down and raised hands up.  
Nick and Hank left car, surprised by that behavior a bit.  
  
“Your boss ordered you to do so?” asked Nick.  
  
Driver nodded, without a single word. Hank grabbed shotgun and came to check limousine. Luxurious car was empty except for gym back. Hank carefully looked for wires or other trap, then opened it and found four Uzi mini submachine guns with several extra magazines. Hank handcuffed driver with hands on back, then gave shotgun on back and gym bag on left shoulder. He felt to be loaded down like a Christmas tree.  
  
Hank prodded driver to house. Nick came to door and carefully tried to hear from inside.  
  
“So our little witch learned something about loyalty,” voice was cold and arrogant, with similar accent, that Nick remembered from prince Kenneth. “Good. I prefer to deal with persons loyal to somebody else than themselves.”  
  
Nick kneeled and looked down under door, he noticed Adalind pointing Kevin gun on face of man with short beard. He kept hands near head, clenched in fists, almost up, but with evident expression like ‘stop annoy me’ on face. Adalind’s hand tremored a bit, so the risk of sudden shot was higher, than one can consider as reasonable. A few other looks showed Nick two other men, with same way partially raced hands. Uninvited guest looked like slimy bumptious buffoon, but Nick had to admit, that he has balls to come here with only two bodyguards and driver.  
  
Nick opened door and pointed gun on intruder.  
  
“Whom the hell are you?” asked angrily.  
  
“My name is Viktor Albert Wilhelm George Beckendorf, prince-regent,” introduced ‘pimp’ himself.  
  
“Okay Mr. Beckendorf,” Nick decided to show no regret to that rogue. “You have really guts to come here after what you and your family wreakd.”  
  
“Well,” prince Viktor showed haughty smile. “But just now I have something to offer you, what you cannot refuse.”  
  
Nick was ready to refuse anything just for principle, but decided to ask Adalind:  
  
“May I trust him?”  
  
“Well, he is arrogant villain. He has Diana in his hands, he locked me into bewitched dungeon and when being here, he threatened Sean by death of me, Sean’s mother, as same as Sean himself. It was him, who manipulated me to steal your Grimm’s powers. He sent aswang to kill our baby. But maybe he can offer something. He is at least two faced.”  
  
“Do not underestimate me, miss Schade,” said prince, still with irritating calm voice. “But now we have an common enemy, Mr. Burkhard. I mean Schwarzekralle. It’s not me, who keeps Diana, she is in hands of Resistance. I let them know, when and where king wishes to left, so they send somebody to helicopter. King’s body was not found yet, Diana’s also not and I believe, Resistance keep potentially very strong hexenbiest somewhere well hidden. I also did not authorize attack to your family by aswang. It has rather signature of Dragon’s Tongue, I guess…”  
  
He smiled and turned to face nearing Grimm.  
  
“I believe, once Wessen Council does not exist anymore, its power is to be replaced by another, it should be Verrat. We are able to provide skilled fighters, who can finish that annoying riot and we offer you the cooperation. Maybe you think, that it is a business of Grimms to keep equilibrium, but how many Grimms is there, about hundred all over the World?”  
  
Prince Viktor opened left fist, where he kept an historical key, probably fitting to set with Nick’s keys.  
  
“This is not original one, but as replica it is exact. I give it to you as goodwill gesture. I will also give you a personal letter to my cousin Sean. He knows, how to contact me with answer…” on that moment prince Viktor stopped talking.  
  
From outside was laud audible submachine gun fire. Through opened door entered several bullets, thankfully not hitting anybody.  
  
“What the hell, Hank?” asked Nick.  
  
“Somebody is trying to kill us, as you can understand yourself,” answered Hank. “I do not see anything and driver is dead.”  
  
“Throw me two Uzis!” asked Nick. “We need bigger firing power.”  
  
“So maybe at least for now, we could act like allies,” prince Viktor did not uselessly lose time. “Details and technicalities can be negotiated later.”  
  
“Okay, for now we should protect ourselves together,” answered Nick. “Later we will see, if there is some later for us.”  
  
4 Hank thrown through door two Uzis. One of prince’s bodyguard came to pick them up. Second grabbed gun and pointed to prince Viktor:  
“Ocultatu…”  
  
The rest of battle cry he was unable to say. Prince Viktor was maybe pampered aristocrat, but he was also hunter and his hunter’s instincts acted fast and well. He grabbed his own gun and provided to traitor hinduistic Ajna enlightenment (third eye, directly in center of forehead).  
  
“So, it is, how they found us,” murmured, when second bodyguard passed him Uzi minigun.  
  
“Do you see anybody, Hank?” asked Nick.  
  
“Not at all, we will need some backup, call for it please.”  
  
Nick switched phone, but it remain silent:  
  
“They have mobile jammer!” growled.  
  
It takes a bit longer, than one hour, always from somewhere out of view came few bullets and however nobody else got hit, they were trapped there.  
After one and half hour they recognized more louder shots from shotguns and Meisner appeared with handcuffed man.  
  
“Seems, we came in last minute,” smiled.  
  
Than appeared Adalind with angry face:  
  
“Meisner, where is Diana?!?” she asked by liquid nitrogen cold voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language, so excuse for mistakes in spelling and grammar.

**Author's Note:**

> English is definitivelly not my first language. Leniency is required...


End file.
